Hero? Me? Ha real funny!
by Emily Wade
Summary: Isabella Creed is one of Gotham's police force, what happenes when she goes to collect the clown prince of crime that's still dangling from that building? well she gets pulled off the edge and falls, but she doesnt die. She gets sent to the Fabel 2 and helps Sparrow on his quest of revenge as the 2nd hero of skill and will. what happens when she meets Reaver? Reaver/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I say we let him fall and go 'splat'" a woman police officer with brown hair stated. She stared at the dangling clown prince of crime with distaste. He giggling madly pointed at her.

"I like this one!" he teased she snorted and turned around to the man officer behind her.

"Or we could have the mayor do it. Ya know with his giant scissors?" She said smiling "It could be a public execution." The male officer rolled his eyes

"Enough Creed. This isn't medieval times." He said his brown eyes held a stern look. She huffed and blew a piece of brown hair out of her face.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Izzie?" she asked turning back at the joker who was swaying on that one string back and forth. "What kind of string is that anyway? It must be pretty strong if it can carry him." She stated walking and plucking the string with her finger.

"Don't ask me ask the Batman." The male officer said. Izzie rolled her eyes, she didn't like the Batman, and because of him officers don't get the credit they deserve.

"You a Batman fan Dave?" She asked turning towards him again. Dave nodded "What's so important about a man in a cowl anyways? He must be crazy if he runs around dressed as a bat fighting crime." She stated turned to the joker "He must be batshit crazy." She said while nodding and he laughed his psychotic laugh that made Izzie shutter.

"Well, at least he managed to stop the Joker, and save the ferries, and Gotham city." Dave concluded. "Now grab the joker" Izzie opened her mouth in shock.

"Um no! Are you crazy? He'll pull me off the edge and _I'll_ be the one going 'splat'!" she yelled, but the look on Dave's face made her turn around and eye the Joker suspiciously.

"I don't bite." He laughed, Izzie rolled her eyes

"You better not." She went to grab him by his jacket to pull him closer to the edge, but he grabbed her by the hands, and the next thing she knew she was falling from the top of the un finished building; the only thing she could hear was Joker's laughing and her own pathetic scream.

But before she hit the ground, everything went white, and she heard a woman's voice in her head. The voice was calming

"Death is not your destiny today Isabella Creed"


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed, but I wasn't falling anymore, so I stopped. 'I'm breathing' I thought to myself. I was lying on the ground. The ground on which I should most likely be splattered on! But here I am breathing. Maybe I'm dead? I opened my eyes and met the ones of a woman standing above me, she wore a red cloak. I screamed, and pushed myself off the ground.

That moment I realized my lack of police uniform, instead I wore a shirt that showed my flat stomach, a skirt that reached just a little bit above the knee, and mid-calf boots. "Who the _fuck_ undressed me lady?" I asked completely pissed off. She held her calm demeanor, and simply smiled.

"The clothes you were wearing would not fit here Isabella Creed." She said simply as if it were no big deal. How the hell does she know my name? "My name is Theresa." She said and nodded her head once.

"I'd tell you my name, but it seems you know it already. Would you care to tell how?" I asked and crossed my arms. I looked around, we seemed to be outside of some camp, the gate was open, and people were dancing around a fire.

"I watch people, who have great destinies. When you were to die, I saved you. That was the first part of your destiny Isabella Creed." I shook my head growled a little. This is crazy. And why does she keep using my full name?

"Just call me Izzie okay." I said frustrated her using my full name was getting really annoying.

"As you wish Izzie." She said. I decided to just let it out now before it bubbles up inside me and I fucking kill someone.

"I should be dead; Joker pulled me off the edge of a God damned 50 story building! Is this the afterlife? Cause I sure as hell don't see a golden gate _Theresa_!" I hissed her name as if it were a curse.

"You are not dead, because I brought you here. You are the second Hero of Skill, and Will." She said, I could tell she was started to get a little annoyed. I gave her a blank stare.

"Hero? Me? Ha real funny!" I said and laughed "This has to be a dream, because I'm no hero, I'm not the fucking Batman for Christ's sake!" I yelled while throwing my hands in the air. "I'm going to close my eyes, pinch myself, I'll wake up, and this will all be some weird as fuck dream!" I said and closed my eyes, and pinched myself as hard as I could. It hurt, pretty fucking bad too. I snapped open my eyes, and stared at a smirking Theresa.

"_Shit._" I hissed, while looking at the already forming bruise. "If this isn't a dream, how is this happening? Am I dead, and this is my ticket to get to heaven or hell?" I asked trying not let my emotions show how I felt, but Theresa caught on to it. Damn women.

"Follow me, and I will explain everything." She said and began to walk into the camp. My mouth was open slightly but I followed her, without saying a word, to confused to start an argument. My arms were crossed as I followed behind her looking down pouting.

"Albion needs your help. It is in risk of being ruled by a man who will let power control him." She started I listened silently, with a frown plastered on my pale face. "Sparrow, a boy I also saved from death many years ago, will need your help to kill this man. This man brutally shot his older sister in front of him. She was the only family he had left." I brought my hand to my mouth. That sick bastard.

"So, for him it's a revenge quest?" I said emotionlessly she nodded "Is he a hero too?" I asked

"He is the hero that will balance all the heroes." I put my hand up before she could say one more thing

"There are others?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"There are three left, the hero of strength, will, and skill." I nodded; I'm the second hero of skill, and will. So maybe those two can help me. "You are the first hero he needs." She stated. I nodded again "Will you help him?"

"Where is he?" I sighed

"So you will help him?"

"You didn't hear a no did you?" I raised an eye brow. She shook her head. "Well where is he?"

"Right here." A voice said from behind me. I whipped around to come face to face with a boy who looked 15 maybe 16, he had dark brown hair, and wore old ragged clothes like me.

"You're just a kid? You look 15!" I yelled I was expecting a man maybe in his mid-twenties like me. A fucking kid is supposed to help me save all of Albion?


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not a kid, I'm 16 I am a man" he said glaring at me. I laughed and held my stomach.

"A man? Where I come from a man is guy in his thirties, who carries a gun and protects innocent people. You are just a kid!" I said crossing his arms. "Who have you ever protected?" Just then a dog came up next to him and barked at me, sticking his tongue out panting. He reminds me of my dog Sparky.

"I- I have um-"He started "No one yet, but I will!" He said crossing his arms

"That's what I thought. Now don't be rude, who's your partner?" I said and bended down and clapped my hands for the dog to come to me. He ran to me and started licking my hands barking happily.

"Bandit" He said. I smiled.

"I have a dog back where I come from. His names Sparky, he's a German Shepard." I said while standing back up to height. "What breed is your dog?" I asked looking at him.

"I don't really know, my sister and I found him." He said, I could tell he didn't like to bring up his sister. I wanted to ask questions but I forced myself to shut up.

"He looks like a mix between, a chocolate lab and a border collie." I concluded nodding my head. He nodded; he probably didn't even know what a border collie was.

"Nice to see you two will get along well." Theresa said sarcastically making her presence known once again. I rolled my eyes

"Yeah, were going to be best friends." I said glaring at him he glared back.

"I don't even know your name." he stated huffing, like my teenaged brother would do. I smiled sarcastically

"Isabella Creed, charmed I'm sure." I said he scowled at me. "Call me Izzie though; if you don't I'll cut off your dick while you sleeping." I said placing an empty threat in that sentence. He gulped and nodded.

"Sparrow" He said I stuck out my hand and he took it shaking it.

"Sparrow, have you gotten your supplies and weapons out of the chest by your caravan yet?" Theresa said holding her hands in front of her.

"Not yet, I'll go and do that." He said and walked off his dog following him.

"That kid is supposed to help me? Are you fucking serious?" I asked "And how come he gets weapons and I don't?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I was getting to the Izzie." She said and pulled something out of her cloak. It was a gold spear and at the end of it was a red orb in it surrounded by steel that looked pretty sharp.

"What the hell is that? It's cool and all, but still what is it?" I asked as she handed it to me. It wasn't heavy but it was taller than me. It could be a walking stick!

"It is a spear, the red orb will help with your Will energy." She said and pulled a gun out of her cloak it looked brand new, it was gold as well, with red rubies on it. "This is your gun, use it wisely." She said handing it to me I nodded. Again it felt as if I was meant to have it. I'm really good with a gun from working in the police force back in Gotham City.

"Not like I'm going to turn into the joker, I would've asked for knives." I said and shook my head from when the joker was explained why he used knifes. Never been more freaked out in my life.

"How come she gets brand new weapons, and I get these rusty ones." Sparrow complained from behind me I turned around and he was holding his rusty long sword in front of him, and a rusty cross bow.

"Maybe because I'm an adult, and you're not." I said smugly turning towards him. He scowled. "Maybe Theresa is trying to teach you responsibility, and that everything can't be handed to you on a silver platter. You have to work for what you get, where I come from, and I'm pretty damn sure it's the same way here." I said he nodded

"But why did you not have to?" He asked after a moment

"Because I already know this." And I placed the gun in the belt loop of my skirt. "Am I just supposed to carry this spear around with me at all times?" I asked.

"Yes." Theresa said I frowned nodding.

"Joy."


	4. Chapter 4

Theresa, Sparrow, and I stood by the closed gate. I stared at her face. Waiting for her to speak her words of wisdom.

"Follow me." She spoke and a man yelled for the gate to be opened. I was starting to get annoyed with her. How many times are we going to have to follow her? She began to walk ahead of Sparrow and I.

"Haven't I followed you enough?" I asked and rolled my eyes. Sparrow elbowed me.

"Can you just listen to her?" Sparrow said I rolled my eyes at him.

"If I'm going to help you, you have to listen to me, not the other way around kid." I said and followed Theresa.

"Bitch." I heard him mutter under his breath I smirked

"Heard that, and swearing's only for adults." I said waving my index finger in the air still walking behind Theresa.

"Will you two behave? Take this" Theresa said handing me some kind of seal. I took it in my free hand, it was kind of heavy.

"We'll try, but it will be hard. What's this for?" I asked looking it over. Then handing it to Sparrow who put it in his bag.

"It is a powerful artifact something all heroes once carried, it will grant you access to places others cannot go" She spoke as she began walking towards the bridge. Sparrow and I followed her. "It will also allow me to speak to you when necessary" she said I nodded

"I have a feeling were about to be going somewhere?" I said Theresa nodded "Great! But before we go I want to ask you something "she nodded once again.

"Now look down at the lake." And we did. There was a tomb looking thing in the middle of it.

"A tomb…how exciting. Doesn't look very big." I stated raising an eyebrow at the small building like thing.

"would you judge a book by its cover?" Theresa asked "Look at you. You do not look strong, yet you are. You do not look like you can use magic, but you can. You do not-"

"OK! I get it. God…"I said arms crossed Sparrow snickered, and I hit his arm. He rubbed it

"Ouch." I smiled in victory and looked at Theresa's annoyed face.

"Um…continue?" I said Theresa sighed

"The seal will allow you to enter that tomb" She said and began walking again. "In there is the chamber of fate. When you two come out again you will be stronger much stronger" Sparrow walked a little forward ahead of us, with Bandit.

"Now I believe you held a question?" Theresa asked quietly so only I could hear her. I looked her dead in the eyes

"How come you didn't make me like sparrow? How come the hero of will, and Skill? I don't get it." I asked looking down shaking my head.

"Your ancestors long before your time, when your world was very much alike to Albion, were the heroes of Will and Skill. Instead of you possessing one of the abilities you had gained both. "She said. What about my little brother? Dose he possess these abilities?

"My little brother-"Theresa cut me off

"He does not possess the hero like abilities." She said "only the women of your ancestors gained these abilities."

"Oh." I said. That's really all I could come up with? Oh? Real smooth Izzie… I get told all this fucking crazy stuff about my ancestors and I say Oh.

"Now go." She said I walked up to Sparrow.

"You done gaping at the scenery? "I asked with a raised eye brow. He nodded and walked down the trail. I turned to say thanks to Theresa but she wasn't there anymore. "That's fucking creepy." I stated and ran off spear in hand after Sparrow

**123**

I stood in front of the tomb door with Sparrow and Bandit, soaking wet. I fucking hate wearing wet clothes. My long wet hair now clung to my face, and I was leaning against my staff.

"Sparrow put the damn guild seal in already!" I yelled he just stood there staring at the door for 3 minutes. He jumped slightly.

"Don't do that." He mumbled as he pulled the seal out and placed it in the door. We walked in and went down the steps. Bandit began to whine. Sparrow comforted him while I walked ahead looking around. Till I reached a gaping hole on the ground. I looked down it that seems to be the only way down.

"Fuck that. I cheated death once, I don't think I can do it twice!" water was at the bottom of the hole.

"Do not worry the water at the bottom will break your fall." Theresa's voice said in my head.

"That's bull shit! There has to be another way!" I yelled

"Afraid of heights?" Sparrow's voice came in from behind me.

"What? No." I lied

"Then you won't mind this." He said and the next thing I knew was his hand was pushing my back and I was falling down the hole. I dropped my spear as I screamed and was grabbing at nothing but air. I hit the water pretty hard. I went under the water, and grabbed my staff, then swam back up. Just to see a smirking Sparrow

"You ass hole."


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I said that I swam. What the fuck? I've never been afraid heights before. Probably because of the joker pulling me off the edge of that building. Fucking clown! Fucking Sparrow! I heard Sparrow swimming after me.

"I was only joking!" he said as I pulled myself out of the water.

"Fuck you!" I said and kept walking.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He said from behind me grabbing my shoulder. To turn me around. I had to use all my strength not to slap him across the face. He actually looked sorry.

"You played my worst fear on me! And you're sorry? That's how I should have died before Theresa saved me." I said looking down. "A crazy man tried to murder me." I said shaking my head trying not to remember being pulled off the edge of that stupid building.

"I should have died that way too, except I was shot out a window. Theresa found me and saved me. I don't let my worst fear of Lord Lucien control me, neither should you." He said holding my shoulders.

"For a kid you're pretty damn smart, I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to pick on you." I said and laughed he laughed a little too. "Let's just not pick on each other's fears okay?" I asked tilting my head. "And I wasn't scared!"

"Ok." He said and smiled while rolling his eyes. I nodded

"Now what are you standing around for? Let's go!" I said and sparrow rolled his eyes

"Ok Mother." I glared at him

"Don't say that, it makes me feel old!" I yelled as we walked ahead to where we had to jump again. Sparrow laughed. I jumped down; it wasn't a really big jump.

As we walk a little further, dirt started to go in the air, and giant fucking beetles came out.

"What the fuck!" I said and reached for my gun, they started coming towards me Sparrow already had his cross bow out shooting them, while my gun was stuck in my belt loop. "Fucking A! You stupid gun!" I said

'Problems?" Sparrow asked just then I pulled my gun out of the loop and…dropped it on the ground.

"Seriously! " I yelled and picked up the gun and shot the beetle that was inches from hurting me. If Gordon saw that little mishap with the gun, he would have made some sly remark. I hadn't realized Sparrow was laughing at me till now.

"Oh my God, you just dropped…and oh my god!" He laughed falling to the ground

"Oh shut up! My gun was stuck!" I said and kicked him, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to get him stop laughing a little. I shook my head

"Sure, sure." He said and begun walking ahead again.

**123**

After more walking we came across a metal gate a yellow thing popped out in front of Sparrow and I. I looked at it.

"You must shoot that to continue" Theresa spoke. I pulled out my gun, with ease now might I add. And shot the target, the gate opened, and beetles flew off the wall and right at us. I shot all of them, before Sparrow had time to react. Just making up for last time. I smirked at his dumbfounded look

"What? Something on my face?" I asked innocently. He just pointed at where the beetles used to be and then where their dead bodies were. I shrugged and walked over them. "Told you my gun was stuck last time." And continued to walk. More beetles came but they were no match for Sparrow and I.

Once again after some more walking Sparrow and I made it to another room with a stone door with a dial on it. A blue thing popped up in front of Sparrow and he wacked it with his sword, then a yellow one and I shot it with my gun. And it started to open. We began walking side by side down the walk way. It doesn't look so dark and gloomy in here…


End file.
